Field of the Invention
This invention concerns techniques for the production of curved, and possibly thermally toughened, glass sheets, notably those that are curved to complex, non-cylindrical shapes. More particularly, the invention relates to such techniques in which the glass sheets are caused to pass over a shaping bed composed of shaping rods, for example revolving elements disposed along a path having a profile that is curved in the direction of travel of the glass sheets. The invention may be applied, for example, to the production of automobile glazing, for instance of the side window type.